1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna installed inside a wireless communication terminal, and more particularly, a built-in antenna module for a wireless communication terminal, in which an operator for generating sounds or vibrations indicating an incoming call is housed in a component, thereby efficiently utilizing a limited space in a miniaturized wireless communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wireless communication terminal refers to a portable communication device capable of transmitting and receiving voices and texts and image data through wireless communication. The examples include a personal communication service (PCS) terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a next-generation mobile communication (IMT-2000) terminal, a wireless LAN terminal and the like.
The wireless communication terminal adopts a helical antenna or a dipole antenna to enhance its transmission and reception sensitivity. These are external antennas, which thus are extended out of the wireless terminal.
The external antennas have an advantage of non-directional radiation characteristics. But as they are extended to the outside, they are much likely to be damaged by external force, inconvenient for carrying around, and may be a hindrance to attractive exterior design of the terminal.
To overcome such a problem, plate-shaped built-in antennas such as a micro-strip patch antenna or inverted F-type antenna are adopted in the wireless communication terminal recently since they can be installed in the terminal without being extended outward.
FIG. 1 is an assembly diagram in which a built-in antenna and an actuator are provided in a wireless communication terminal according to the prior art. As shown, an antenna module 2 is hooked detachably onto a board 1 of a terminal body (not shown).
The antenna module 2 includes a buttress 3 having a plurality of fastening legs 3a corresponding to fastening grooves 1a formed on the board 1, a conductor 4 shaped like a metal plate on an upper surface of the buttress 3, and a feeder 5 extended from the conductor 4 to be inserted into a contact hole 1b. 
Installation of such an antenna module 2 in a terminal body allows more attractive exterior of the terminal with greater portability. In a miniaturized terminal, however, in order to retain or enhance the current transmission and reception efficiency and frequency reception capabilities, the size of the installation area of the antenna prior to miniaturization needs to be maintained or increased.
However, with the limited space in the miniaturized terminal body, it is difficult to maintain or increase the installation area of the antenna.
Furthermore, a part of the board 1 needs to be preserved for disposing an actuator such as a vibration motor 12 for generating vibrations or a speaker 11 for generating sounds indicating an incoming call. Thus, in case of disposing the antenna module 2 coplanar with the actuator 10, there is a limitation in increasing the space for the antenna module to enhance the capabilities of the antenna.